This invention relates to a fluid extracting and replenishing device having the ability to extract harmful contaminates and introduce a replenishing fluid into a motor pump, or cylinder with a limited exposure of the contaminates to the atmosphere.
Prior to the development of the subject invention the filling and extraction of fluids in laboratory applications was done by using some gravity assisted methods. It usually required that the handler be exposed to harmful contaminates and resulted in some spillage and creation of additional contaminates involved in the clean up. For example, in extracting used oil from a standard laboratory vacuum pump, a drain screw is normally removed and an open container is placed underneath to catch the waste oil. In this application the likelihood of spillage is increased when the screw is removed and harmful off-gases of the contaminated oil are allowed to escape into the atmosphere. In the instant invention the environmentally safe fluid extractor is a mobile energy efficient means of extracting or filling hazardous fluids. It combines the effectiveness of a vacuum to extract fluids with the ease of a compressor to refill a container using a single diaphragm or bellows pump with an intricate piping arrangement allowing the pump to complete both tasks.